I need a hug
by SetAblaze
Summary: Sollux visits family but stuff goes very not good. He ends up meeting a sick and grumpy Karkat. Humanstuck. T for language. Rating MAY go up not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) hey guys! Maya again I'm starting up another story thanks for reading my other one if you have. This is human!stuck. Karkles in this story is 24 and Sollux is 20. Also no I'm not going to write in Sollux's lisp because it looks weird I'm my opinion also it's hard to decipher sometimes so if you want to add in the lisp then more power to ya :3

* * *

I sit at the window in my room, a notebook and pencil at hand. I've been sick for a few days so i've been writing poems to pass the time. I'd written a few already, none of which are particularly positive by the way. Out of the window I see my street it's pretty nice I guess, small children are playing outside people are riding bikes. The day was so pretty and I was stuck inside with the damn cold. I nearly jump off of the ledge of the window when the door bell rings. Who would want to visit me?

Getting up and sauntering towards the door wrapped in a blanket, the ringing is relentless. I swing the door open and standing there is some guy a little younger than me maybe 20 but still a lot taller than me. He has dirty blonde hair and ridiculous 3-D style glasses with one lens red and the other blue. I'm not even gonna get started on his outfit and HOLY FUCK he's bleeding. I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off

" Hi I'm Sollux can I hide here for a bit, thanks." he asks with an annoying lisp. Before I respond he walks in anyways. He shuts the door then runs into another room, my bedroom I think. What just happened? I walk into my room sure enough there he is curled up on my bed shaking, and bleeding still. I sit down next to him.

"Sollux, right? I'm Karkat, anyways we should get you fucking cleaned up, then you can tell me why you're hiding, okay?" I say trying my best to stay calm. He looks up at me and nods and tries to get up but he's shaking so much he can't.

"Okay scratch that, I'm gonna get you cleaned up and you stay here and rest," I say handing him a blanket before leaving my room. I come back with some wet wash-cloths and bandages.

"Stay still Sollux, I'm trying to fucking help," I say trying to wipe the blood off of him. I take his glasses off, they were in the way. Whoa, his eyes much like his glasses are different colors one blue the other brown. They're mesmerizing and I find myself staring into his eyes.

"Uh, Karkat, I know I look great and all, but we just met, so maybe another time eheheh," he says weakly trying to make a joke of the situation. I noticed I had gotten a little close for his and my liking and backed away slightly flush-faced.

"What?! No, fuck you. I'm not the one who ran into some random guys place, and now you're flirting with me. That just doesn't work!" I say and he sniggers.

A few minutes later he had stopped shaking. I was still draped in my own blanket, why, because I can. "So can you tell me why you're hiding now sir lisps a lot?" I say casually.

"Rude KK, but I'll tell you. I was visiting my family cause college isn't that far from home. I um, came out to them today, they didn't really accept me like I thought they would. Ma, she scratched me and Dad chased me out so now I'm hiding, but at least my little bro still loves me," he responds sadness leaking from his voice. So he's gay, I know how he feels but at least my parents supported me.

"So you just chose to run into my place?" I ask.

"Well yeah, what did you expect me to knock on everyone's door till I found someone suitable?" he responds sarcastically.

* * *

-Be Sir Lisps A Lot-

There weren't any classes today in college for you. So you decided it would be a good day to visit your family. They didn't live that far from campus maybe a 45min drive at most. Today you decided to come out and tell them you were gay. You pulled up into the driveway, they were waiting outside for you. "Hey Ma and Dad! It's great to see you." you said.

"Hello Sollux, how are classes?" they said in monotone unison.

"Oh they're really great, is Mituna home?" you ask cheerfully. You weren't much like your parents but you still loved them, although sometimes you weren't sure if the feelings were mutual.

"He'll be home shortly, why don't you come in," Dad says.

You loved your little brother Mituna. He was the one who always stuck up for you. You were both different than other people, but that didn't phase you at all. You with your bi-polar disorder and him with anxiety issues. He's also kinda(super) clumsy so sometimes he wore a helmet. Sometimes you felt like you were more parents for each other than Ma and Dad were.

Minutes later Mituna came prancing through the door.

"MITUNA!", "SOLLUX!" you shouted at the same time. Mituna ran into your arms in the best bro-hug ever. " I missed you Sollux," he mumbled into your chest.

"I missed you too Mituna, I love you" you whisper back kissing his head.

Your parents look slightly disgusted by your displays of affection, you didn't see what was so bad about hugging your own brother. Okay I can tell them, you think to yourself. "Ma, Dad, Mituna, I have to tell you guys something," you pause for a second then go on "I'm... Gay," you can see your parents plastered smiles quickly dropping into frowns, you looked to Mituna for support he tried to get up to hug you but he was held back by Dad.

"Stay away from him Mituna," he growled.

"But Dad, he's MY BROTHER!" Mituna protested

"Not any more Tuna, go back to your room now," Ma said maliciously

"No! I love my brother you can't take him from me," Mituna shouted jumping up and running over to you. You hug Mituna and hold back tears caused by the words now coming from your parents' mouths.

Then every thing went down hill Dad tore Mituna off of you and threw him to the side. Then he started beating you, you being so overwhelmed just took each hit, Ma came up and literally clawed your face. Pain searing through your body vision clouded, you lash out in any direction you can and break free from your attackers and sprint towards the door "I'm sorry Tuna," was the last thing you yelled before running out of the house. Dad was chasing after you but you quickly out ran him, heart pounding you didn't stop running until you tripped and fell. I gotta find somewhere to hide, you thought.

You surveyed the street around you and there it was. A grey house with a bright red door and blue flowers in the front. Why would you pick it based on colors, because time was running out and cause you could. You got up and ran towards the house and started ringing the doorbell like a madman.

About a minute later the door swung open. A man, maybe 19 (but you couldn't really tell), very short (5'6)compared to you at least. Ruffled up black hair and brownish/red-ish eyes glaring at you. He was also draped in a blanket the way a little kid might when they were sick. He was kinda cute in your opinion but now wasn't really the time for flirting. He looks like he was about to say something but you interrupt him

" Hi I'm Sollux can I hide here for a bit, thanks." you say quickly then push past him. You run down the hall into probably his bedroom, jump on the bed and curl up shaking. Everything will be fine you keep telling yourself. The younger man comes and sits on the bed by you "Sollux, right? I'm Karkat, anyways we should get you fucking cleaned up, then you can tell me why you're hiding, okay?" he says calmly. You nod in agreement and try to get up but your shaking arm collapses and you fall back down. Great I can't even move without falling, what is this guy gonna do to me, you think starting to regret your decision of running into someone's house.

"Okay scratch that, I'm gonna get you cleaned up and you stay here and rest," he says. Karkat hands you a blanket then walks out his own blanket dragging behind him he looked super adorable like that. Karkat came back to you with washcloths. He climbed onto the bed by you and started wiping at the cuts. It stung at first so you tried avoiding the cloth

"Stay still Sollux, I'm trying to fucking help," he says obviously frustrated. You stop moving away and stayed still after that. He took off your glasses, then just stopped, you were inches away from each other staring into the others eyes. This made you just slightly uncomfortable and you croaked out "Uh, Karkat, I know I look great and all, but we just met, so maybe another time eheheh,". Karkat blushes and pulls away

"What?! No, fuck you. I'm not the one who ran into some random guys place, and now you're flirting with me. That just doesn't work!" he sputters out and you chuckle.

You stopped shaking and bleeding too. Karkat asks you the question you've been meaning to delay but "So can you tell me why you're hiding now sir lisps a lot?" after some thought you just summarize what happened today.

"So you just chose to run into my place?" He asked

"Well yeah, what did you expect me to knock on everyone's door till I found someone suitable," you respond. It wasn't a total lie saying you did only knock on his door. Maybe you had found a new friend, you hope so. You had taken a liking to Karkat

"So how old are you KK,19?" you ask with genuine curiosity.

"Hell Fucking*cough* No. I'm 24 fuckass, just because *cough*I'm short doesn't make me younger than you" he responds grumpily. You smile and run your hand through his hair

"Aww poor KK has a cold, but one last question and that's it, could I stay here tonight? I managed to leave my keys back at home and I wouldn't be able to get them unless only Mituna, my little bro was home" you say slightly embarrassed.

"Wait Mituna is your brother? I help him with homework here, he should come over tomorrow if you want to see him. And I guess you can stay for a little longer but you're sleeping on the fucking couch." he answers and your face lights up at the mention of seeing Mituna again. You hug Karkat and thank him, he tensed up during the hug you guess he didn't like them as much as you did, but you really needed a hug. You noticed through the window it was getting dark,it had been a long day for you so you got up, went to the couch, and fell asleep.

* * *

Awww nighty night Sollux your such a cutie! Also Karkat's hair is usually smooth and he has bangs but he hasn't been worried about his hair cause he's sick like stated earlier


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) aww you peoples are so awesome thank you for all the reviews and follows.

A little info on Karkat: he has lotsa nightmares so he almost never sleeps well. Often he'll wake up in the middle of the night so he goes on walks and watches the stars like the cool cat he is. A little info on Sollux: when he lived at home he shared his room with Mituna even though they did have separate rooms cause neither Mituna or Sollux liked being away from each other even when asleep. Also they helped each other with nightmares.

* * *

My name is Sollux and I don't even feel safe in my dreams

"Go die you worthless piece of shit," a voice screamed behind me. No, no, not this again. It was the same dream that had been haunting me for ages. But this time it was different, this time it was worse. Usually Mituna would be there to wake me before I left for college. But he can't anymore, it's not me suffering in the dream this time though. It's Mituna, he's screaming out my name in pain and all I can do is watch. I'm immobile, and I hate myself for it, I can't help the one person I ever really loved. I feel worse than I ever have in this dream than I have before. I'm not ten minutes away from him and I've never missed him more in my entire life.

I jerk back into reality, briefly on Karkat's couch sweating, then freaking out and falling on the floor. I need a hug or someone to hug maybe that would work. I know Karkat said I couldn't sleep in his bed but what if the dreams come back. What if I start screaming like I did last time. I couldn't do that again, it scared Tuna so much. What am I still doing on the floor though? If Karkat yells at me I'll just face the consequences I guess.

Slowly getting up and sauntering to his room I open the door and see a sleeping Karkat who looks so peaceful. Quietly I crawl onto his bed, careful not to wake the slumbering bear. He's so warm that I could lie here all day. I freeze when he rolls on top of me, thank god he's still asleep. I pull him closer to my chest; still hugging him I settle back down and close my eyes. Is he...purring, that's adorable!

"Good night KK," I whisper.

* * *

Be a sleeping Karkitty

You open your eyes and find yourself in a dream. A dream you despair, the one where everyone you ever hurt comes to haunt you. To seek revenge for however you've fucked them up.

"Karkat," a softer voice calls to you. Maybe she might forgive you this time but probably not.

"Yes Terezi?" you answer back.

"Why didn't you love me Karkat, I'd still be alive if you did." Terezi states bluntly. She starts walking towards you and you start backing away.

"I just didn't love you that way, I'm sorry. You were one of my best friends, you know that." You plead still backing up.

"Save it. You broke my heart, so now I'm gonna break you." she snapped at you.

The area was changing around you and it looked like you were getting close to a cliff, too close.

"This looks like where I jumped, how funny," she cackles.

You're at the edge now and she's about to push you when something bright and yellow gets in her way. It growls and she starts to turn around and run. It turns to you and next thing you now you're captured in its warmth and light. Something like a hug. And then the dream was gone. No dreams, just sleep. Something you hadn't gotten for a while, and you love it.

You wake up in the morning in quite an awkward position. A pair of arms wrapped around you, and part of you on top of something, err someone you should say. Sollux, the guy who hid in your house last night had you trapped in a death grip of cuddles.

"Sollux," you say trying to break free of his grasp, it's no good he's still asleep so you guess you'll have to fix that.

"Sollux, wake up," you say louder prodding him in the stomach with your elbow.

"Ouch, that hurt KK," Sollux groaned sleepily.

"Well that wouldn't have fucking happened if you woke up the first time, now would you mind letting me go," you chuckle

"No thanks, I'm pretty comfortable like this," he responds, poking you in the side.

You jump a bit from just shock

"No you're staying at my house so it's my rules, so let go" you say frustration edging your voice. Then you realize how much more awkward the situation was, you didn't have a shirt on. Your face goes bright red and luckily Sollux can't see that. Face red and pale skin exposed you poke him with your elbow again, this time he let's go and you roll off.

"Thank you Sollux," you say teasingly while slipping a sweatshirt over your head.

"You're welcome KK and thank you for not yelling at me" he says as he gets up and walks over to you and giving you a hug. Something you weren't really used to anymore.

"Uh, Sollux, why are you hugging me?" you ask nervously.

"Because you're just so huggable KK," he sniggers into your shoulder.

You can feel your stomach rumble which meant your appetite was coming back. Sollux was still latched into you and you guess he felt too because he chuckles.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" you say. Sollux let's go of you and smiles.

"Yeah KK, you look like you haven't eaten in days though, "he says

"I haven't, come on now let's go get some food I'm starving" I answer dragging him into the kitchen.

I grab two bagels, a container of cream cheese, and start making coffee. Sollux is just standing there, watching.

"Sollux just go sit down at the table I'll be there in a minute," you gesture to the table on the other side of the counter he nods and sits down. You bring the food to the table then start to eat.

"So what are you majoring in college?" you ask before taking another bite.

"Computer design, and I'm taking language arts as a minor." He responds, and you smile. You had majored in language arts since you wanted to try teaching but you were only a substitute for now and an author.

"That's fucking great. I actually majored in language arts." You smile again. Your smiling more than you ever have lately and starting to think Sollux is pretty good company.

Then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**(a/n) I am soo sorry for not updating for a while and not updating missing pieces either I've been a little depressed and sick so I wasn't getting anything done besides schoolwork. But thank you for all the follows they made me happy :) and stuff so I loves you guys **


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) I am sorry it took me so long to update but i made it super fluffy for you and I just wanna say I'm working on a new chapter for missing pieces too so that'll be out soon and shtuff :)

* * *

Knock, knock.

Great, a visitor, I know it could only be Gamzee or Mituna, but still I just got up. Sollux's face lights up; I think he misses his brother a bit too much. I sigh and get up to open the door.

"M-Mr. Karkat, are you there? I-I need to talk to you." It was Mituna for sure I can hear him sobbing from outside the door. I swing the door open and Mituna literally tackles me. Why do I seem to be getting touched a lot lately?

"Mituna calm down and tell me what happened," I say sitting up on the floor. The crying twelve year old climbs off of me and wipes the tears from his eyes. Sollux walks over to us and sits down next to Mituna taking his hand. Mituna hugs him.

"Sollux, I'm sorry that happened. I was so scared and then I got knocked out when dad threw me off you and I'm just so sorry," he chokes out, sobs wracking through his body. So here I am sitting on the floor having a fucking feelings jam with two Captors, and this was the highlight of my week, just wonderful. I'm knocked from my thoughts when I realize I'm being hugged again. This is too much for me to handle

" Can we please stop hugging me, look sorry if I hurt your feeling but I just can't take it anymore,"

I get up and go run into my room memories of Terezi painting my mind.

I slam the door shut and start pestering Jade, my long-time friend through thick and thin.

carcincoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

CG: JADE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. THE DREAMS ARE FUCKING BACK, THEY FUCKING CRAWLED OUT THE GRAVE AND THEY'RE ZOMBIES GO GET ALL YOUR GUNS CAUSE WE'LL FUCKING NEED THEM

GG: karkat! hush, was it Terezi again?

CG: YES. BUT SOMETHING SAVED ME THIS TIME.

GG: something? Care to explain. Did you by any chance have someone over?

CG: WELL IT WAS A YELLOW LIGHT AND IT SCARED TEREZI AWAY THEN IT HUGGED ME OR SOMETHING. WELL SORTA I GUESS TO ANSWER YOUR OTHER FUCKING QUESTION. I MEAN THEY JUST SORTA RAN INTO MY HOUSE, WHAT KIND OF DOUCHE WOULD JUST KICK HIM OUT

GG: him? does karkat have a crush? :p did you guys sleep in the same bed?

CG: WHAT NO. I JUST MET HIM. I TOLD HIM TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH, WHICH HE DID DO. BUT WHEN I WOKE UP...

GG: well what happened?! Come on you know I can't help you if you won't say!

CG: WE WERE 'CUDDLING' I GUESS YOU COULD SAY. AND MORE EMBARRASSING THAN THAT I HAD NO SHIRT. SO I WAS IN HIS ARMS WITH ***NO*** SHIRT.

GG: oh but that' so sweet. seriously, hmm I think I have a theory. what color is his shirt.

CG: IT'S BLACK WITH A YELLOW GEMINI SIGN ON IT. MUSTARD YELLOW TO BE EXACT. AND A YELLOW JACKET TOO.

GG: I see and what color did you say the light was? :)

CG:...

CG:..YELLOW..

GG: aren't I just so clever.

CG: FUCK YOU JADE.

GG: but you should give him a chance, really!

GG: cause I'm not always gonna be around to save you when you're in denial of feelings. and I think you do care even if you don't realize it.

CG: OKAY MOM, BUT REALLY THANKS FOR HELPING ME AND I'LL GIVE HIM A CHANCE. MAYBE YOU COULD MEET HIM ONE DAY. HE'S INTO WRITING YOU AROUND JADE:)

GG: bye karkat!

carcincoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

"Karkat?" Sollux asked while tapping at my door. Wow he used my actual name this time. I don't say anything but he comes in anyways. He sits on the edge of the bed I roll over the other way.

"KK, you're acting like a child, sit up" he says, pushing me slightly. He continues " Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I want to ask you something, why didn't you yell at me this morning?" I sit up and glance over at him "Why were you there in the first place because I know you weren't there when I fell asleep," I shoot back.

He rolls his eyes "You're avoiding the question,"

"Fine I'll tell you, I had this dream and someone I knew was there. She was going to push me off a cliff, kinda like she did to herself. But then there was this light, this yellow light that scared her away. It hugged me after that. Then there was no dream. I guess you were that yellow light so you were the one who saved me. That's why. You answer my question now." I say quietly. He nods

"I had a dream too, I was frozen watching Tuna get tormented, I couldn't help the one person I ever loved, that was the hardest thing in the world for me. I usually had him to help me but not anymore. I needed help to get through the night without breaking down, and you were there. And just for the record you rolled on top of me I had nothing to do with that." I get it now, Jade was right, of course. We needed each other. I helped him and he helped me and here I am acting like an ass.

"Sollux, I-," I start to say but there aren't any words coming out. Why? Because Sollux is kissing me. SOLLUX, is KISSING ME?! I jerk back and completely fall off the bed. I bang my head on the wall then fall over. Mituna must have heard that right? Clutching my head I tried to get up but Sollux was right next to me again.

"Karkat I am so sorry, I don't know what made me do that,here let me help you up" he looks so guilty. He holds his hand out, I grab it and he pulls me up. I hang onto his shoulder for support. He holds me by the waist to make sure I don't fall. he sits us back on the bed again blush still dusting his face. It's not that I didn't like the kiss it's just that I hadn't expected that.

"Sollux," I say "If you ever do that again please just give me a warning okay?" he chuckles and nods in response. I curl up and Sollux drapes a blanket over me then lays beside me. It's kinda sweet, and kinda comforting if I do say so myself. I should keep that to myself though or I might not here the end of it. Mituna walks into the room and crawls between Sollux and I.

"Sorry for tackling you mr. Karkat," he says apologetically. I nod but remain silent. I know Jade is right, this would be good for me, and I do like Sollux as company. What's so wrong with this even; I mean I know I freaked out earlier but it seemed all forced and shit. This is nice though, just being together, oh gog I sound like Gamzee with all his miracle talk. I glance over to Sollux, he had a happy look in his eyes, so much different than when I first met him. We both look down at Mituna who fell asleep, how he did that so quickly I'll never know. I close my eyes too as Sollux's had runs through my hair. A low rumbling sound is coming from my throat and he chuckles again.

I look at him "What is it this time?"

"You purr, like a cat. That's adorable," he giggles.

"Did you just call me adorable?"I say questioningly.

"Yes, yes I did call you adorable KK, ehehe" he blushes and I do too.

"Well, thanks I guess," I reply.

"So quick to take a compliment KK,"

"Fuck you Captor, I haven't gotten one in awhile, " he let out a stifled laugh and pokes the tip of my nose. I could get used to this it's been so long since I've felt affection from someone besides Jade or Gamzee. I smile and lean closer to Sollux, he does the same. We're barley inches apart Sollux has a smirk painted onto his disposition. He leans in more this time I know what's happening and I let it slide.

"Mr. Karkat I probably need to go home now," Mituna says sleepily. Damn we were so close, I guess it wouldn't really be appropriate to make out over a twelve year old but still!

"Do you want me to drive you back or are you gonna walk?" I ask

"I can walk, thanks for offer though," He replies

"Mituna, I need you to know your parents can't know Sollux is here, if you want to visit me you can just be safe about it, okay?" I make such a great role model don't I. He nods and pretends to zip up his lips, lock it shut, and throw away the key. This is what makes me want to teach, the way kids perceive life and issues is just mind boggling and I love that about them. Mituna hugs Sollux and I then runs out the door, he's a sweet kid. I settle back down in my bed, Sollux slowly moves next to me gently resting his head on my shoulder probably hoping I wouldn't notice. He kisses my cheek but I've just given up on caring today.

"KK, thank you for putting up with me, I really need to make it up to you." he mumbles.

"I think you already have," I say smiling he looks up at me a smile stretching across his face. He leans closer to kiss me, and I meet him halfway. It's a sweet chaste kiss, but that's what I'm willing to do right now. He pulls away abruptly.

"Sorry KK, ehehe," he says blushing and trying to hide his face.

"Why fuck ass? I kissed back," I take his face in my hands and kiss his fore head.

Today was a good day...


	4. Chapter 4

Let's see what a great teacher KK is today. I'm including JakeDirk because I can. Also to "guest

" who said :

what if karkats condition takes a turn for the worst or he has a nightmaire

just sayin

yano

eh

..

allso your awesome at writing.

First off thank you. Secondly I don't quite understand what you mean by his condition. But now Sollux is here to make the bad dreams go away if that answers that. Also quick note in the chapter it'll say swag but it's referring to the term being used as in a bouquet of flowers cause thats what swag originally meant so yeah. I'd also like to apologize for not posting, these past few weeks have been kinda stressful and I want nothing more than to make you guys have your servings of SolKat and fluff, it isn't acceptable under my standards to have had it take me so long and I'm very sorry but I love you guys. The note written was made by my friend(s) otakudrawsalot ft. KanaNoHana so thank you [insert heart here]

* * *

The next day Mituna dropped of Sollux's car keys. Karkat had to teach today, and he had his own classes too. Sollux had spent another night there but it was time to leave the safe haven aka Karkat's house.

" KK, you want to do something later?" he asks as he puts on a sweatshirt Karkat let him borrow. It seemed that Karkat only had sweatshirts because he had one on too.

"What might that something be? " he asks. His voice, Sollux could probably listen to it all the time. He was completely smitten with Karkat, and Sollux couldn't help but smile at even the smallest glance in his direction.

"You wanna get some coffee then go to the park?"

"Sure, I'll give you a call later then?" Sollux nods happily back towards him and they both head out the door. Karkat leaves Sollux with a soft peck on the lips and then drives away. Sollux gets in his car to head to college. You can't wait for your date later and hope the day will go by quick enough.

-3rd person with karkat-

Karkat pulls up at the school after about twenty minutes of driving. He'd be subbing at Alternia Middle School for 7th language arts, how suiting he thought. Mituna went to this school maybe he would be in one of Karkat's classes. In the room across from him was his friend Kanaya who taught Home EC, he had met her when subbing at the school before. He smiles as Kanaya greets him.

"You seem to be in a lovely disposition today, what's the cause?" she inquires. Karkat rolls his eyes and answer "I have a date later," she chuckles and then it hit him. He had a DATE LATER. Karkat couldn't remember the last time he'd gone on one. What was he supposed to do or wear? He'd have to figure it out later because the bell to start the first class would soon ring. Karkat took out his attendance for first period looks like he had Mituna in this class.

Minutes later the bell rang and students began walking into the classroom one by one the occasional group. Mituna ambles in and practically tackles him with a hug.

"Mr. Karkat! How are you?! How's Sollux?! Are you guys doing anything later!? Can I come?!" he loudly barrages Karkat with a succession of question"

"Calm down Mituna, I'm fine, Sollux is fine. We're getting coffee later and no you can't come, sorry." Karkat replies and Mituna huffs but takes his seat. His eyes scan across the class room, kids chattering away, some drawing, some getting ready for the day. Karkat quickly takes roll call and then goes to the front of the room.

"Alright you f- er, guys my name is Karkat Vantas just call me Karkat. If anyone needs help with their work today ask me or a group member. Any questions?" a kid in the back with stupid pointy anime shades holding hands with another boy raises his hand. Karkat nods for him to continue.

"So who's Sollux?" Dirk asks smugly. Karkat blushes and giggles errupt from a few students.

"He's my brother, they're going on a date later," Mituna quickly blurts out. Karkat,now furiously flush faced and embarrassed, glares at Mituna then sighs.

"Yes, Sollux is my date later, Mituna, but there is no need to announce that to the hole mob of ass holes at this fucking school. Oh shit sorry excuse my language, not that you really give a fuck anyways but whatever." he manages to say. A few more students raise their hands too, Karkat calls on the boy holding hands with Dirk, Jake was his name.

"So you like him Karkat? Are you ready for that though?" that made Karkat wonder, was he really ready to date someone again? Would he be able to after he was traumatized by the incident with Terezi?

"Does anyone have any question that DON'T have to do Sollux and I?" Karkat asks and the rest of the kids slowly lower their hands.

He sighs "What do you want to know?" Jake raises his hand and Karkat nods to him.

"You didn't answer my question sir,"

"Oh, well I'm not sure. I like him but I haven't been in a relationship for quite some time now. Oh this just great you know, I'm getting fucking dating advice from people literally half my age!"

The classroom erupts with laughter including Karkat for a moment. A girl with bright green eyes and short black hair hidden under a blue cat hat raises her hand,"Is he cute? You should bring him furlowers you know, it would be purrfect!" Nepeta, the energetic girl exclaimed.

"Yes, he's cute. Now have I humored you enough with my pathetic excuse of a social life enough for you to do your work, if so: good, if not: too bad get to work anyways." Karkat says and thankfully for him the kids listen and start working. He sees Nepeta smile mischievously and set out on working on something. Dirk and Jake, it seemed also had a similar idea as they pulled out a sheet of paper and started taking turns writing something most likely a note.

The rest of class went by pretty fast and before Karkat knew it and it was time for the next class. Mituna gave Karkat a quick hug before starting the trek to his next class. Dirk and jake waltzed over, Dirk handed him a note and Jake smiled then they walked away too. Karkat opened up the note that read:

Dear cranky dude,

So like good luck with Tuna's bro.

Have a jolly good time chap! May the best of luck be with you always in your

endeavors! You can do it, allons-y and tally ho!

Yeah. If you're getting beat by a couple of middleschoolers your life is

really pathetic.

So that's it.

Bye!

Dirk and Jake

The rest of the day was rather uneventful until at the end of the day when nepeta came back to his room with a swag of roses.

"they're to give to your date," Nepeta said sweetly. Karkat was just in awe, where had she gotten the roses and why would she get them for him? No matter Karkat only smiled and thanked her.

"Come teach here again soon, okay?" She said more than ask but he chuckled and nods. As Karkat walks out to his car slipping out his phone to call Sollux his thoughts were on his first class how he would try to thank them somehow. Now if only he could just get to Sollux and have the first date he's had in at least a year.


End file.
